


Logically

by triggerfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Kenny Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Happy Ending, I have no excuse for this, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerfics/pseuds/triggerfics
Summary: They balance each other out well, Kenny is rough where Erwin is gentle, Erwin takes his time with Levi where Kenny breaks the bed and leaves dents in the wall.Levi, at least, loves their balance.





	1. Chapter 1

There are, admittedly, a few people in this world that Erwin cannot get along with. From most members of the government, to people that stray on the other side of the law. Kenny the ripper, for example. He was a well known serial killer, having murdered an estimated number of over 100 members of the military police. Kenny is not someone that Erwin would find himself drinking with after a long hard mission.

But-- _ah_ , that can wait for now. A soft mewl brings him back to the present, looking down at Levi’s flushed face, eyes bleary and open wide, panting and squirming under his hands. He can see movements out of the corners of his eyes, and Levi’s face screws up, biting back a desperate whine.

There is only one time where Erwin will willingly tolerate Kenny’s presence; when their omega was in the throes of his heat and desperate to be pleased.

The relationship the three of them had together was strange, but not entirely unwelcome.

Erwin had been interested in Levi since the moment he had seen the omega soaring through the air in the underground. He was not one to submit to the outdated ideals of their biology, but in a way it was only natural for both of them to become closer.

They had become close as commander and subordinate; becoming close as alpha and omega came soon after.

You can imagine his surprise when he had entered Levi’s room one night to see him riding the serial killer with every bit of energy he had, entirely consumed by his heat.

A tradition had been born after that, where both alphas would be there to help ease the small omega’s heat.

Erwin likes to consider himself a logical man, it only makes sense.

Two alphas means a permanently satisfied and well-protected omega. When one needed a break, the other would be right there to take over; were Levi to need food or water, one would be able to run and get it without leaving the omega alone.

It only makes sense.

Levi moans loud and high pitched, trembling under the both of them as they touch him. Erwin hushes him softly, rubbing his thumb over the omega’s cheek and gently pulling his head into his lap. Kenny is cruel to him in ways Erwin could never stand to be, teasing him with his fingers when his body is desperate for more.  
He would have sunk in him by now, pressed his cock in until he was hilted inside the raven, making his body feel good. Kenny, however, seems content to sit between his spread legs, leaving bruises on his pale hips as he fingers him open.

They balance each other out well, Kenny is rough where Erwin is gentle, Erwin takes his time with Levi where Kenny breaks the bed and leaves dents in the wall.

Levi, at least, loves their balance.

Kenny twists his wrist and presses his fingers in just right and Levi _sobs_ , legs spread so wide they ache. He’s desperate with it, turning his head and nuzzling into Erwin’s thighs, inhaling the masculine scent of an alpha. Erwin’s cock twitches from inside his boxers as Levi arches his back and keens again, rutting his hips back on Kenny’s fingers.

He can see Kenny pull his fingers out of the omega, settling closer to him and lining his cock up with his entrance. Erwin takes the opportunity to slide one of his hands down Levi’s chest, gently cupping one of his breasts and rubbing his thumb into a circle over his nipple.

“Move,” Kenny growls, and Erwin sits back, giving him more space to work with, hands never leaving Levi’s body despite the ache in his muscles as Kenny finally thrusts into him.

Levi’s entire body jerks and he throws his head back in what was almost a scream, but Erwin was quick to shove his fingers into the smaller man’s mouth, muffling the sound and leaving him something to lick and suck on.

Kenny hooks Levi’s leg up around his hip, taking time to admire the view before starting to fuck him. Levi falls apart almost instantly. It only takes a few thrusts for him to start drooling around Erwin’s fingers, letting out choked sobs of pleasure as he’s finally given when he needs.

Erwin’s own cock is aching, pre-cum dribbling out and staining his boxers with it. Erwin has never been a man to sit back idly when he wants something.

He pulls his hands away from Levi’s body, listening with unconcealed pleasure as Levi screams once his fingers are no longer muffling.

“Lift him up.” He orders, and although Kenny looks like he’s about to disagree at first, they both know better than to fight when Levi is like this.

Thankfully, he does as he asked, sitting back and hoisting Levi up by the back of his neck to sit in his lap. The position change makes Levi start to babble, Kenny’s cock pressing up into him deep, touching all of the right spots to make him lose control. He smells so sweet like this, sounds even better when he gives in to the instincts that make him who he is.

Kenny almost growls at him when he reaches down between their legs, pressing his fingers against the rim of Levi’s stretched open entrance, feeling how wide he was split open for the other alpha while gathering some of his slick onto his fingers.

It’s Erwin’s turn to grab Levi’s hips, pressing two slick-coated digits to Levi’s ass, gently teasing the rim of the fluttering entrance before pressing his fingers inside. Levi twitches, noises dissolving into begging and gasping while clinging closer to Kenny, practically on the verge of curling in on himself.

Kenny is quick to pick up on what Erwin is doing, and he wraps an arm around Levi’s waist to pull him tight to his chest, holding him still while Erwin fingered and stretched his other hole open.

And then Erwin pulls his fingers out, and Levi is too far into his heat to figure out what’s going on until another cock is pressing up against his unused hole.

Levi is practically gaping in his heat, muscles relaxed and desperate for any attention they could get, so Erwin doesn’t bother wasting any more time and thrusts in to the hilt.

Levi screams as he comes, orgasm shattering through his body as his holes tightened up around both of them, flexing and trying to wring an orgasm from the two alphas.

Kenny snarls and Erwin has to bite back his own growl, nails digging into Levi’s skin as the omega quickly starts to come down from his orgasm, body already trying to get into gear for the next one.

Levi is shaking like a leaf in their arms, moaning and nuzzling into Kenny’s collarbone, nipping at his skin and clinging to him for dear life.

This will take teamwork.

They both shift, stirring and nudging their cocks inside Levi as they do so, teasing him with what was to come before they find a good niche. They have to support their own weight against each other while at the same time keeping Levi upright and not squishing him, a difficult task; but nothing is too difficult for the omega in their arms.

As soon as they find their spots they steady themselves, sparing only a brief glance before pulling out to the tips and thrusting back in.

Levi shrieks again and gags, choking on his own drool, biting hard into Kenny’s skin to try and muffle his desperate moans. When they get him like this - fucking into him hard as the same time, completely wrecking both of his holes - it’s never long before he starts to beg.

It starts quiet, gasps of ‘oh my god’ every time they thrust into him before it gets louder, whimpers of ‘oh fuck, oh fuck--’ just making them want to fuck him harder.

Erwin’s free hand finds his breast again, pinching and tugging at his nipple while Kenny’s teeth go to his scent gland, re-marking the bonding mark Kenny had given him years ago.

“Can you feel that, Levi?”

Kenny’s voice is low in Levi’s ear, barely anything more than a growl as he fucks into the omega. Levi bites his lip and nods, eyes rolling back at a particularly hard thrust before Kenny takes the raven’s hand, moving it to his stomach.

“Can you feel both of us fucking you right here?”

Barely, Levi nods, moaning out “alpha” before Kenny keeps going. The other alpha and he differ in many things in the bedroom, but the way they talk to the omega is one of the biggest.  Where Erwin prefers to praise him, telling him how good he was doing and how well he was taking their cocks, Kenny preferred aggression, calling him his ‘little omega slut’ and taunting him while fucking him. Levi didn’t seem to care though, loving being Erwin’s good boy as much as he loved being Kenny’s personal slut.

Kenny keeps talking to him, growling and snarling filthy words in his ear, a grin stretched across his face as Levi started begging again. A wicked smile of his own dances across his lips as he leans down, taking a moment to bite hard into the opposite side of Levi’s neck, re-marking the bonding bite he had placed there before starting to talk to him as well.

Levi freezes for a solid second, attention now split 4 ways, completely unable to focus. It overwhelms him easily, reducing him to gasping sobs and barely coherent begs, desperate for his alpha’s knots.

Levi keeps his hand on his stomach, feeling the way Kenny’s  cock presses up deep inside of him, and it only serves to turn him on more.

Both of the alphas can tell when the other gets close, and Levi can too, with the way their thrusts de-sync, completely ruining the small omega sandwiched between them. It’s a rush to finish, the dominating scent of an alpha filling the room and making Levi go completely limp before they both push in their knots.

Levi jerks, kicking out his leg and throwing his head back against Erwin’s chest, mouth held open in a silent scream as another orgasm crashed through his overstimulated body. Kenny is cruel to him, but they both know Levi loves it when Kenny touches his clit, rubbing and teasing him after he’s cum to drag out his orgasm for as long as possible.

He stops when tears finally leak from Levi’s eyes, the smaller man just a mess of omega and sex.

The can’t move like this, not with the way they were both knotted in him, so they sit still. Kenny is never cruel to him in aftercare; so they both sit, taking the time to pet his hair, with Erwin mumbling about how good he did and how proud they are of him in his ear.

They wrecked him, and he’s already starting to pass out, collapsed against Erwin’s chest. If they’re lucky, it will be awhile before Levi’s heat spikes back up.

Levi finally succumbs to sleep, body relaxing and purring with content at both of the knots in him. Erwin takes over in petting him, moving his hands out of the way best he can for Kenny to look him up, scanning for any injuries or other things that may hurt their little omega. He can’t find anything, it would seem, aside from the two bloody bite marks on his neck that will need cleaned.

It takes awhile, and by the end of it Erwin’s back is sore, but they can finally pull their knots out after around half an hour of sitting there inside of him.

Levi is still unconscious, trembling with over-exertion at times. While Erwin gets Levi situated on the bed, Kenny gets up to go to the basin of warm water that they had prepared beforehand. They are both covered in cum and slick and it will take a shower to get them completely clean, but a rag will do for the time being. Kenny doesn’t go for himself first, however, throwing the rag over to Erwin to let him clean up Levi before starting to look for wherever his clothes had ended up.

Erwin takes his time, dabbing at the blood on Levi’s neck and wiping up the slick and cum that had spilled out onto his thighs. The he gets himself, cleaning off his fingers and his cock before tossing the rag back over to Kenny.

Kenny cleans himself up in silence, wringing out the rag in the basin before starting on himself.

Despite the ache in his body, Erwin pulls himself out of the bed, grabbing for his pants to pull them back on, looking around for his shirt.

Kenny finds it before him and wastes no time tossing it at his head. He pulls it on quickly, not in the mood to start something with the other man and ignores the way his instincts protest the idea of leaving his omega alone in heat. Kenny had been the one to get supplies last time, so it was his turn. Simple as that.

He’s just finished pulling on his shoes, fiddling with his belt to get it done up before the other alpha makes his way over to him.

Erwin’s gaze snaps up, narrowing ever so slightly before Kenny grabs him by the front of his shirt, yanking him forward so that their lips meet. It is a fight all on it’s own, gnashing of teeth and faint growls, nipping at the others lips until Kenny pulls away. Neither of them have ever been able to establish and maintain dominance with the other. Kenny simply grinned, letting the blood from the nick in his lip drip out as he let go of Erwin’s shirt, taking a step back.

“Not bad, Smith.”

He leaves the bedroom as Kenny settles himself on the bed, pressed close to the omega collapsed in it.

Erwin liked to consider himself a logical man, It only made sense, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going 2 hell


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as Levi’s words sink in, Kenny still seems unsure, Erwin is too, for that matter; but if there is one thing - anything - that they have in common: they cannot deny this omega anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took forever and i eventually got tired of messing with it
> 
> this will probably have one or two more chapters? im not sure yet but it'll definitely get finished eventually

He’s sandwiched in between them when he mentions it for the first time, laying on his side completely surrounded by alpha. Kenny is behind him, arm wrapped around his waist and knot buried deep in his ass; while Erwin is in front of him, fingers lovingly stroking Levi’s thigh from where his leg is hooked around the blonde's waist, his own knot buried deep in him as well.

“I want pups.”

Kenny jerks away from him like he's been burned, and although Levi can’t see the way his eyes widen, Erwin can. Erwin, although shocked, recovers quickly; the titans are gone, he reasons, Levi can submit to his desires without guilt.

They’ve changed the past few years, the defeat of the titans and the freeing of mankind leaving them aimless. Kenny had been recovering still by the time the last titan had been killed, and when the government had finally come for the infamous ‘Kenny the Ripper,’ a few choice words from Queen Historia about how he had “so boldly risked his life for hers” and he was let go without charge.

Their omega had been horrified to find him against the tree, and both of them had thought almost undoubtedly that he would die. Miraculously, he lived; with only minimal burn scars from Rod Reiss’ transformation.

Erwin was not entirely fond of Kenny, but he cared for the despaired scent Levi had even less. All-in-all, he is glad the man survived.

“Pups?” Kenny echoes, still seemingly caught off guard, raising his hand to run his fingers through the omega’s hair. Levi gladly tilts his head into his touch, purring loud and clear while allowing his eyes to drift shut.

“Yeah, pups.”

“Levi you--” Kenny trails off with a sigh. “You and I, we couldn’t…”  
  
“I know.” He has not forgotten. He could never forget what made their relationship with each other so wrong, so taboo.

Their blood relation would always prevent Kenny from fathering any pups with Levi, but, there was another alpha they were both fine with that could do the job.

“Erwin could knock me up.”

That, Erwin knows, is a lot to ask. Despite how well the three of them got along together, to ask an alpha - who had claimed the omega first, no less - to sit by and allow another alpha to breed his mate, and then help raise the pups? It was unheard of.

Erwin and Kenny lock eyes over Levi’s smaller form; Kenny’s eyes are narrowing into a glare, lips already starting to pull back into a snarl. Erwin keeps his face blank, hoping that would appease him.

Their stalemate ends as abruptly as it had begun, with Levi turning as much as he can with two knots buried inside of him towards Kenny and blinking his eyes open. He huffs softly, reaching out to cup Kenny’s face in the palm of his hand, soothing him as an omega does an alpha.

“Yeah, Erwin would be the one knocking me up, but you’re still my alpha. You would still be their father.”

Even as Levi’s words sink in, Kenny still seems unsure, Erwin is too, for that matter; but if there is one thing - anything - that they have in common: they cannot deny this omega anything.

“If you would be fine with it…” Erwin begins, picking his words carefully. Years of dealing with the military police had taught him well; being the commander for so long meant an eternity of learning what to say and how to say it to achieve the best possible outcome.

Kenny’s eyes are on him again, waiting.

“I would not be… opposed to us all having pups together.”

He is careful to include Kenny in that, they would not be his and Levi’s pups, it would be all of theirs.

Kenny settles ever so slightly, alphas can discuss with eye contact and scent. There is no aggression on Erwin’s part, no sign that this would end poorly for them.

Nuzzling into Levi’s hair, Kenny let out a deep sigh, letting his hand slide down further over where the omega’s womb sits inside his body.

“Sure, let’s make a brat or two. For the good of humanity or whatever.”

Levi purrs loud enough for both of them to feel the vibration rumbling in their own skin. This would be worth it.

Shifting back closer towards his first love, he let his alphas curl up around him, cuddling and surrounding him as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He’s trembling between them, both shaking with the sensation of Erwin’s knot locked in him, pumping him full. Kenny’s fingers lazily rub circles against his sensitive clit, making his walls clench up around him. He hasn’t been on birth control for a month now and he’s desperate, eagerly taking as much as Erwin can give him.

Some part of him worries that he’s passed his fertile window, that he’s too old and too stressed to ever be able to have pups.

“You’re only 36.” Hanji reminds him at his monthly check-up, beta instincts crooning to try and help calm the worried omega.

Levi regards them dubiously, but the fear remains buried within him. He wants a family with his mates more than anything.

They fuck like rabbits, for lack of a better term, and Levi’s omega has never been more satisfied than when he was sandwiched between the two of them, knowing full well that Erwin was trying to breed him.

After months with seemingly no results, circumstance has him missing his next check-up.

 _Whatever_ , he thinks bitterly, scrubbing at a pan as if cleaning it perfectly will somehow grant him a favor with whatever gods humanity had decided to worship this time. He doesn’t bother going to the next check-up either, sending a letter to Hanji saying he wouldn’t be able to make it and moping in bed the rest of the day.

It worries both Erwin and Kenny to see their headstrong little omega acting as if humanity had been destroyed after all; sadness clings to him like a fog, and nothing either of them do can seem to cheer him up anymore.

Behind closed doors the uncomfortable question was raised asking if maybe Erwin himself was infertile and unable to reproduce due to the years of stress as the commander; neither of them had an answer for that one.

Levi starts eating more, and in any other circumstance both of the alphas would be delighted. He has never eaten enough, normally used to picking at food and saving more for the other soldiers or residents of the underground he cared for.

“Your heat is coming up, isn’t it?”

Kenny had been hesitant originally, overly so, about the idea of pups. Neither Levi nor Erwin faulted him for it, to allow another alpha to breed your omega was, instinctually, nearly impossible. He had gone along with it originally because he knew how much family meant to Levi, but now it seemed the idea of having pups had grown on him.

Levi felt like a failure.

Is it not every omega’s given ability to carry and have a family with his mate? Why now, after years of annoying cycles and things he didn’t care for, why when it was finally safe to have kids had his body seemingly given out on him?

“Yeah, yeah it is…”

Hope. It’s not much, but it’s there.

He misses his next heat cycle.

They avoid the topic entirely, mourning in their own separate ways. Levi sleeps and eats more, gathering soft things from around the house and nesting to calm his own emotions. Erwin redoubles his efforts to help ease the omega through his pain, ignoring the twinge in his own chest.

“Adoption is also something we could do.” He reminds him softly, rubbing his thumb against the scent gland on Levi’s neck.

Against all instincts and desires, Levi rolls away from him, curling up in his nest more.

Then he starts throwing up.

Kenny wakes early, much earlier than he usually does to the sound of him retching into the sink in the kitchen. Erwin wakes up not long after, alerted by the spike of the other alpha’s scent and the overall waves of discomfort from the omega.

Levi is dazed still, obviously haven woken up recently as Kenny rubs at his back pulling him into his arms as soon as he had finished.

“Get Hanji.”

Erwin doesn’t like the thought of leaving Levi alone when he is like this, his instincts don’t either; especially not to ride a town over. He gets dressed and goes anyways, leaving quickly with the image of Kenny holding Levi in his arms burned in his mind.

* * *

“Congratulations are in order!”

Hanji won’t stop grinning, looking at them with a hint of glee in their eyes, hands planted firmly on their hips.

Levi’s eyes narrow into a glare, arms crossed in front of his stomach, still looking slightly ill. Kenny’s leg is bouncing, exchanging a glance with Erwin who despite his appearance, feels just as well put-together as a mismatched doll.

“For what?”

“While yes, all the things you’ve described _could_ be symptoms of depression, they are perfectly normal for a pregnant omega!”

Hanji is beaming at them and Levi is frozen, breath caught in his throat as his mind raced to catch up.

Kenny looks shocked, gaze very slowly moving from Hanji down to Levi’s stomach as Erwin wonders how he could have been so blind. The nesting, the eating, the mood swings, the exhaustion, all of it were symptoms of pregnancy. Levi had missed the past three checkups he should have had, there was no way for them to know until he had started throwing up.

“Oh my god.” Levi breathed, and like that the spell was broken, a rumbling croon spilling from Kenny as he kissed the omega’s neck. It makes Levi purr in return, unable to resist the overwhelming flow of emotion that courses through him.

Hanji gives them their space, calling over their shoulder that Levi was going to have to be on time for his check-ups now before leaving.

Levi can’t stop running his hands over his stomach, tracing the firmer spot he had mistaken for muscles with wonder. He should have know, Erwin thought, mentally chastising himself, how many times had he read up on omegan pregnancy; to miss something like this…

* * *

They spend the rest of the day curled around each other, fiercely sucking on Levi’s mating marks and letting their omega nip and bite at theirs in return. Levi’s arms have been wrapped around his stomach since Hanji had left earlier, a constant purr vibrating in his chest as he watched his stomach with unconcealed wonder. Kenny holds him tight, just as Erwin does as well, and it is not long before Levi’s desire gets the better of him.

“Come on,” He purrs, grinding his ass back against Erwin and biting Kenny’s neck playfully. “Show me how you knocked me up.”

Kenny takes him first, leaving the omega a shivering mess with his cock buried deep inside the wet walls of his entrance, filling him up with his cum with a feral growl that has Levi trembling and moaning out a second orgasm when combined with the constant touching of his aching clit.

Erwin doesn’t wait, shoving his fingers into Levi’s open mouth to get them slick before fingering open his other hole. Levi begs as soon as he feels Erwin’s cock pressed up against him, and Erwin gives it to him without hesitation.

His free hand reaches around, grabbing a handful of Kenny’s ass and pulling his hips closer against Levi’s, rocking the omega back on him in return. Kenny growls at the touch but gets the memo nonetheless and eagerly returns the favor, rocking Levi back and forth between them.

By the end of it, Levi’s voice is hoarse and Kenny ended up knotting within him a second time, leaving all three sated and exhausted. Levi is already half asleep, with his head nuzzled up under Kenny’s chin and his fingers intertwined with Erwin’s on his stomach.

Erwin can see Kenny looking down at Levi with an expression of undeniable fondness, one of the softest he had ever seen the other alpha make.

“We’re getting old, aren’t we?” He muses, pressing closer to their omega’s body.

“Maybe so.” Kenny hums.

They really have come far, Erwin thinks, from the way he and Kenny used to be at others throats to where they are now; alive and well, cradling their omega between them with no hint of aggression or possession.

He allows himself to think in the future, of the way Levi will look further on in his pregnancy, of holding their pups in his arms. He thinks of Kenny, and perhaps, extending the total love and affection he feel towards Levi to him.

Yes, Erwin decides, they truly have come far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re softer as they age—all of them are.

Levi fills out sweetly, muscle giving way to the soft stretch of his belly as the pups formed and grew. He’s going to have a few, his alphas can tell by the size of his stomach in the first couple months alone. Kenny and Erwin disagree on a lot of subjects, from this to that, but they _both_ could agree on one thing; their omega looked ethereal.

They’re softer as they age—all of them are. There was no war to fight anymore, only the peaceful certainty of a life after, they were softer in places, Levi was no exception. His curves had filled out more with his pregnancy, breasts growing a size and hips starting to shift outwards. _That_ was a feature they both hoped would stay.

As Levi’s pregnancy progressed, he got needier. Like a stray cat, coming close but running when you reached out to touch him. They tamed him slowly but surely, and after that there was no getting rid of him—not that they would ever _want_ to.

If he wasn’t nesting, he was with his alphas, clinging to Erwin and watching him work; or curled up in Kenny’s lap, purring and dozing while his mate read the paper. Even when Levi _was_ in his nest an alpha was never far off, keeping a protective eye on their mate and future pups.

It was rare when they had to leave their home, tucked in a cozy corner of the woods. They didn’t live too far from the nearest town, but they still had their privacy. It was a spot Levi had picked out, away from the public for peace of mind, shaded within the trees, but not so far that the wind couldn’t carry the salty scent of the sea over to them. Much to Levi’s chagrin, he had to actually go into town _for_ his doctor’s appointments now. He’d do it, for the pups sake, but that doesn’t mean he had to like it.

His alphas don’t like it either.

There were too many strangers; alphas, betas, and omegas alike all poking and prodding at their pregnant mate. Omegas were tolerable, most of them awed by pregnancy, _especially_ the younger couples. Betas were tolerable, if they were respectable, but alpha’s were an _immediate_ no. Strange alphas around their pregnant mate spelled only disaster.

They didn’t head into town much, thankfully as Levi progressed further in his pregnancy Hanji opted for home visits.

“Erwin?”

He perked immediately, completely distracted from the book he had been reading, Levi took priority anyday.

“My feet hurt.”

Levi was already leaning against Kenny, the other alpha’s arm wrapped around him, hand resting on the bump of his stomach. Erwin smiled fondly, placing a bookmark within the book before moving to join them on the couch. Kenny may have been the closer alpha to ask, but they both knew when Levi was wanting both of them.

With Erwin’s help, Levi pulled his legs up onto the couch, having to twist a bit to accomplish it. Levi was tiny, it was a thought Erwin often had anymore, taking the time to appreciate the small feet held delicately in his palms. Very tiny, and very deadly.

Levi relaxed with a pleased sigh as Erwin started to massage him, easing the tension from sore feet and lulling him into a dozing state. The weight of the pregnancy had done a lot to tire him anymore, from the soreness in his back and hips down to the aches of his feet—not to mention what the baby bump had done to his center of gravity.

Still, it was all worth it in Levi’s opinion.

Kenny startled suddenly, back straightening to sit up at full attention. Levi lets out a disgruntled noise at being jostled, huffing as Kenny relaxed again. Erwin’s watching with a keen interest, hands slowing slightly in their massage before picking up again. He realizes what it was as soon as Levi lets out a rumbling purr, his own hand coming to rest on his stomach. Erwin’s hand soon joins the others, ever gentle with his treatment of the omega.

There is a beat of nothing before a sharp _jab_ responds very pointedly to his touch, followed by a kick somewhere else. Kenny is watching with a wide-eyed stare, hand trembling. Erwin’s on the verge of shaking as well. It’s not the first time they had felt their pups movement, certainly wouldn’t be the last; but it sent a shock through them all the same.

Levi pokes him in the stomach, pressing his foot against his skin before relaxing again, curling his toes to get the message across. Erwin only smiled again, taking the not-so-subtle hint to resume the massage.

If there was one thing Levi didn’t like about his pregnancy; it was the lack of sex. Their rough fucks were things of the past, and even if he completely understood why, he still missed the times where his alphas would pin him down and force him to take it till he scream. Although, it _was_ worth it to be able to walk in and see Erwin growling while holding Kenny down and rutting into him.

Levi’s not sure if he’s annoyed or turned on, probably both. His alphas will fuck _each other_ but they won’t touch him. Kenny snarls and Erwin snarls louder in return, a wave of alpha pheromones nearly knocking Levi over. He was definitely turned on, angry that he wasn’t invited, but turned on. A loud whine alerted the alphas to his presence and there was a startled moment when Kenny and Erwin stilled, registering the omega watching them before Levi moved forward. He knows exactly what he wants to do.

It’s not hard for him to let the loose pants he had been wearing drop, stepping out of them as he stepped over Kenny. His alpha was laying on his back on the ground. He had gone from snarling to docile in seconds, watching the omega standing above him with rapt interest. Levi was just glad he hadn’t bothered with underwear that day.

It took a bit of effort—and some help from Erwin—before Levi was sitting comfortably on his knees, one leg on either side of Kenny’s chest. Kenny’s hands had come up, gripping him by the hips. It’s tempting to slide just a bit lower down, Kenny could knot him like this if they worked together, but Levi had something different in mind.

He flashed a smirk at the alpha under him before moving up, standing on his knees over the Alpha’s face. It was Kenny that pulled him down, hands firm on his hips as he lapped at the omega’s core. Erwin resumed what he was doing after a moment, letting out a pleased growl before continuing to thrust into the other Alpha. Kenny was calmer following that, their mate’s presence calming both of them down. Or, maybe he was just happy to have his face between Levi’s thighs.

Levi came first, Erwin’s growls and Kenny’s insistent tongue getting the better of him. His legs pressed around Kenny’s head like a vice, letting out a shivering cry as he spilled, hips bucking back to fuck himself against his alpha’s face.  Kenny came with a growl, still lapping up Levi’s slick as he finally came, knot forming without anything to lock him too. Erwin only had to thrust hard a few more times before he came as well, knotting the other alpha who snarled loudly in response.

Levi was a purring mess above the other alpha, briefly forgetting to scoot back for him to breathe. He realized with a start, pulling off and back towards Kenny’s chest. Kenny didn’t seem to mind however, eyes opening to focus on the omega and the alpha behind him. Levi shivered when Kenny licked his lips, still tasting the remnants of the omega’s desire.

“You bastards.” Levi huffed, his breathing slowing as his heart rate began to calm. Erwin stirred behind him, shifting a bit closer.

“Stop leaving me out of shit.”

Kenny snorted and let his head fall back, running his hand through his hair. Erwin spared a glance for the other alpha, shifting between his spread legs.

“Of course, forgive us.” Erwin murmured, leaning forward enough to press a kiss against the back of Levi’s nape. Levi sighed happily, finally relaxing enough to enjoy the afterglow. He had missed this.

Levi still has his sexual appetite even as months pass. Kenny and Erwin are almost scared to touch him anymore, not trusting their own strength. Levi simply rolled his eyes, yanking Erwin’s pants down to lap at his cock, sucking him down like a starving man. Erwin came in record time, knotting despite his best efforts not too. Levi just purred all the while, eagerly lapping up his cum until his knot finally shrank, leaving Erwin starstruck at the abilities of his mate.

It’s peaceful between the three of them, excitement rippling through the house the closer it got to Levi’s expected due date. They had discussed names long ago, two for a boy, two for a girl; just in case both of the pups shared a gender.

Kenny was on his knees before him, hands gently cradling the omega’s stomach, a soft and fond look on his face.

“I can’t wait to meet them.” Levi whispered, putting his hand over where the kicking was strongest for the time being.

His alphas couldn’t either.

Levi goes into labour late one night in the summer, skirting the edges of the fall season. Kenny bolts to get Hanji and Erwin stays with Levi, calming and hushing him through the beginning of it.

It takes a lot of time, a lot of swearing, and lots of threats of broken bones towards the alphas. Erwin nearly cried twice and Kenny was on the verge of a nervous breakdown for the entirety of it, but that’s all worth it when the first pup lets out a shrill cry, wailing amidst the scent of stress and fear for its mother.

“It’s a girl!” Hanji announced, placing her in her mother’s arms. She calmed immediately, wide grey eyes registering the face of her mother for the first time. Levi cooed at her, nuzzling into her and lapping at her forehead to start cleaning her. Erwin and Kenny hovered over them both, commiting the sight of their mate and pup to memory, caught between too many emotions to describe.

Erwin started crying again, tears dripping from his eyes as he gently reached out to touch her for the first time. Kenny joined moments later, scenting and nuzzling the infant.

The process was repeated for the second pup, a boy with blue eyes and then _again_ for the _third_ pup, another boy with grey eyes.

“You’re never putting your dick in me _again._ ” Levi snarled, grabbing at Kenny’s hand hard enough to break it.

The third pup comes out the easiest, a small cry of mercy after the strain of the days events, and then all 3 of them are holding a pup, shaking with nerves and happy enough to cry.

Hanji and their help eventually leave, promising to be back later the next day to check on the pups again, and it’s just them—all six of them.

The pups are relocated to the crib after eating curled around each other and purring their content loud and clear.

It was one more addition than they had expected, but they were all happy with that. Levi was pressed between the alphas, both of which had an arm around him. It was terrifying, more-so for Kenny, who didn’t know what to expect or even if the pups would know his scent, but they did. All three of them had responded to him just as they had to Levi and Erwin. He was their father too.

Kuchel Magnolia, Mike Church, and Uri Caravan Ackerman-Smith. All named in memory of the loved and lost; Kuchel Magnolia after Levi’s mother, Kenny’s sister, and Levi’s own adoptive sister Isabel; the boy with blue eyes, Mike Church, after Mike and Farlan; and Uri Caravan, after Uri and Traute, Kenny’s second in command and his and Levi’s beta.

Erwin had already changed the sheets on their bed. Levi would bleach it tomorrow but for now he was exhausted, wanting nothing more than to curl up with his alphas. They got into bed together, curling around each other and purring.

Three pups was going to be a lot, a lot of energy, a lot of time, and a lot of care. Levi was confident; he loved his alphas and they loved him.

They were going to be the best damn parents ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might post an epilogue somewhere down the road but as of this chapter this is done, thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> im going 2 hell


End file.
